dedicatedpoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Coins/PandaCoin
More information about PandaCoin here at Bitcointalk. Mine PandaCoin with us at Dedicatedpool . Getting started Important: This coin is a N-scrypt coin. This means you need the latest CUDAminer or Vertminer. CGminer will not work, since this is an ASIC resistant scrypt. Everybody has a 50% reduced hashrate. *1. Create account. **Register here, or login if you already have account **Create a worker that will be used by the miner to login *2. Download a miner. **AMD Vertminer 0.5.3: Download here **Nvidia CUDAminer 2014-02-09: Download here *3. Configure your miner. Settings for Stratum (recommended): If you use a command-line miner AMD Vertminer, type (don't forget to use the other stratums and to set failovers): setx GPU_MAX_ALLOC_PERCENT 100 setx GPU_USE_SYNC_OBJECTS 1 vertminer.exe -o stratum+tcp://east1.us.stratum.dedicatedpool.com:3361 -u Weblogin.Workername -p Workerpassword -w 256 -I 13 -g 2 --lookup-gap 2 --thread-concurrency 8193 Or for Nvidia CUDAminer (don't forget to use the other stratums): cudaminer.exe --algo=scrypt:2048 -o stratum+tcp://east1.us.stratum.dedicatedpool.com:3361 -u Weblogin.Workername -p Workerpassword If you use a configuration file instead of a command line command, use this for failover pools: { "pools" : [ { "url" : "stratum+tcp://east1.us.stratum.dedicatedpool.com:3361", "user" : "Weblogin.Workername", "pass" : "Workerpassword" }, { "url" : "stratum+tcp://west1.us.stratum.dedicatedpool.com:3361", "user" : "Weblogin.Workername", "pass" : "Workerpassword" } ] , "intensity" : "12", "worksize" : "256", "lookup-gap" : "2", "thread-concurrency" : "6912", "expiry" : "30", "gpu-threads" : "2", "scan-time" : "1" } If you want to tweak your miner look at the bitcointalk settings thread PandaCoin Information PANDA AKA The Asian Doge Coin / Doge 2.0 "..relax..we don't eat pandas...just doge..." - Confucius Release Date On Valentines ♥ Day Feb 14th 2014 According to Urban Legends " A group of rare Pandas will emerge from their bamboo-bases and congregate to perform violent and ritualistic sexual acts in order to facilitate the birth of a new era of Cryptocurrency. The legend says that two baby Panda offspring shall come forth and combine their ectoplasm and add a touch of soy sauce to create an omnipotent all knowing coin". INFO Website: www.thepandacoin.com Twitter: www.twitter.com/ThePandaCoin Reddit: www.reddit.com/r/ThePandaCoin IRC (Freenode): #Pandacoin Exchanges https://www.newaltex.com/exchange/panda_btc http://www.cryptorush.in https://www.mintpal.com/market/PANDA/BTC https://pmtocoins.com/index.php?page=trade&market=19 ESCROW Trades - http://Coin-Swap.net About the Coin Symbol : PANDA Max Coins: 100 billion panda coins. Block time: 2.5 minutes Subsidy halves every 840,000 blocks (~4 years) Blockchain www.pandachain.info '----> Scrypt Adaptive-N with Kimotos Gravity Well <---- ' Block Rewards: 2.5 minute block target Block 1-50,000: 0-1,000,000 PandaCoin Reward Block 50,001 — 100,000: 0-500,000 PandaCoin Reward Block 100,001 — 200,000: 0-250,000 PandaCoin Reward Block 200,001 — 300,000: 0-125,000 PandaCoin Reward Block 300,001 — 400,000: 0-62,500 PandaCoin Reward Block 400,001 - 500,000: 0-31,250 PandaCoin Reward Block 500,000+: 5,000 PandaCoin Reward 3% Premine - for community, giveaways, casinos, bounties. Marketing and Plans for the coin: Pandacoin is being hailed as DogeCoin 2.0 or the 'Asian Doge Coin' - Running on a similar block reward structure and re targeting we are going to be heavily marketing this coin to the Asian markets and drive a very large community which will be on par with Doge. The reason why we feel emulating the success of Doge is so important is that the Asian markets were not readily available to Doge upon release. The main differences here is that WE are putting in the leg work to form partnerships in the Asian territories, gain traction on the Asian exchanges and push the coin to a very crypto-savy community. Within a short time frame of launch we are going to be launching a series of services which will be compatible with PandaCoin. These range from Panda Casinos, goods and services exchanges using Panda and of course the PandaCoin Marketplace..*note..you cannot buy a panda for pandacoin..soz* An Open Letter From Wolong: Pandacoin First and foremost I would like to thank Jackson Palmer of Dogecoin who proved that it was not too late to join the market caps of Bitcoin and Litecoin. He has made an extremely generous tipping community and has given me the privilege of profiting from it and even thanked me for making Dogecoin what it is today. Next, I wish to thank my supporters for their trust and having faith in me. To the haters, thank you for your protest and activity which helped me gain free publicity. Who is Wolong? I am he who moved DogeCoin up from 26 Satoshis live on Freenode #dogecoin IRC. On top of that, I called a peak of 280, the first bottom of 160, then the second bottom of 130, given correct predictions on both hitting above 200, and also a trading cap range of around 230 after the first official day of Chinese New Year Holiday week. I created not only a powerful currency but, most importantly, a stable one. What’s Next? Pandacoin. Pandacoin is developed to be a revolutionary new coin to combat the one problem all other coins face, Market Manipulation. When market manipulation exists in a currency the economy suffers and the adopters that want to save on transaction fees and create a movement to combat big banks suffer. Most alternative coin adopters want cryptocurrencies to beat fiat however, too many of them are just to be pump and dumps. Even legitimate coins are still being controlled by manipulation because this problem has not been properly identified and resolved from their inception. Take for example, a hand gun. A gun can be used to commit a crime, or it can be used to defend and protect members of an army or police force. My role previously with Dogecoin was to act for the benefit of my backers, it was my responsibility to turn a profit. I did my part to warn others and have also given lectures to benefit the uninformed. People hate me as a market manipulator but this is to be expected in order for someone to win someone has to lose. There was nothing I could do at that time as I had investors to please, however, if proper measurements were implemented in the first place market manipulation could been stopped or at least suppressed. This is why I am going to premine Pandacoin to gain a certain percentage of the share, enabling me personally to prevent early pumps given my knowledge of the market. I have thought this through and have the vision and power to correct this problem that other coins faced. This will be the first time anything like this has been attempted in the altcoin world and, given the success I anticipate, will not be last. Unobtanium (UNO) and Gaining Your Trust The unobtanium's developers were the ones personally helping me out in the development of Pandacoin. I’m quite new to the cryptocurrency development scene, but what I personally saw surprised me. Devotion and passion poured into their work, their wallet, and the site is by far the most impressive one I have came across. Before development even began, I forewarned them that 3% will be premined for stability, and if any of the developers attempt to premine or foul play before the launch, I will not endorse Pandacoin. The purpose of me having an IPO is to give value to the coin and let people know that others actually trust the coin. In cryptocurrencies, money is basically being created out of thin air, much like fiat today there's no backing. It is our belief that Pandacoin will be backed by something, the community and investors that truly believe in the coins success. Pandacoin will be NOTHING if its considered a pump and dump scheme so for this reason a certain percentage is being paid or rather backed by people who have faith in this coin. They will be given 50% of the coins they requested, while the remaining 50% will be held by me, unable to be traded for 6 months. This delayed release will ensure price stability Governments are worried that cryptocurrencies damage the financial system, that being unregulated hurts people who are uneducated in trading. My main purpose in cryptocurrencies is to establish trust as that is what brings real value. There may be steps, procedures in the future which we might implement to prevent money laundering, drugs or terrorist trade in order to let government know that as a cryptocurrency we play our part. By using cryptocurrency such as pandacoin as a form of barter trade since it is trusted and valued, there will be actual real world use for it like paying for services online, a trade between users, exchanging Pandacoins for merchandise, there will be supply and demand from all sorts of trades. The remaining coins that I will be holding will be used to prevent early dumps from those seeking nothing but profit. So now you may be asking "Why should I be so confident in this coin I've never heard of?" one word, Transparency. My wallet will be totally public and transparent on the blockchain. I can even setup alerts in any form if there is even just a slight change to my wallet balance. So if I were to trade my wallet funds on an exchange, attempting to dump, or cap prices, people will be aware and notified of this immediately before anything happens. By setting an alert up such as twitter, this will give users peace of mind and help them understand what I’m doing, why I’m doing it and the true intentions behind it. A portion of the premined funds will go to services to help build the Pandacoin community, such as games, prizes, and developers. I'm hoping through these online services such as casinos and dice games you will use Pandacoins that you mine as a form of fun. You will learn that with trial and error that casinos can never be beaten and you can only ever win out of luck. So it’s a fun lesson for people to learn, and provides liquidity and volume for Pandacoins at the same time.